The present invention relates generally to chewing gums. More specifically, the present invention relates to mint flavored chewing gums.
It is known in the chewing gum industry to add mint flavoring to chewing gum. For example, it is known to add peppermint oil to chewing gum. In addition to adding desirable taste characteristics to the chewing gum, such mint flavoring can add perceived breath freshening properties.
Mint flavored chewing gums, however, have a tendency to produce bitter flavor notes in the later part of a chew. This is due, in part, to the fact that most, if not all, of the sweetness properties have been dissipated. This causes more of the mint flavor to become apparent, as well as the bitterness.
In the chewing gum art, a number of formulations and combinations have been utilized to enhance the flavor of gum using mint flavors as well as to deal with some of the undesirable properties of mint flavoring.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,595 relates to a method of enhancing the flavor of peppermint flavored chewing gum. Pursuant to the method, a minor amount of spearmint flavor and methyl salicylate are added.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,726 discloses non-chocolate flavored, mint flavored chewing gum. The gum, however, includes a minute amount of cocoa powder to enhance the mint flavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,294 relates to a spearmint flavored chewing gum. To reduce harshness, the flavor oil is treated with alditol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,154 discloses a method of manufacturing a wintergreen flavored chewing gum. To remove undesirable off notes, the flavor is washed with an alkaline solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,880 discloses mint oil treated with a peroxide acid reagent. The treatment allegedly removes harsh flavor off notes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,169 relates to the reduction of bitterness. The reduction is allegedly achieved by the addition of the oleoresin form of capsicum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,513 relates to essential oils, such as mint oils that are treated with Fehlings' solution to remove harsh flavor off notes.
PCT 90-006689 discloses a mint flavored chewing gum. A prolonged flavor perception is provided by the addition of a minor amount of a spice ingredient.
PCT 91-005457 discloses a method of making chewing gum. Pursuant to the method, methyl salicylate is used so that the chewing gum is free of off notes.
Despite these attempts at creating improved chewing gum including mint flavors, and methods for making same, there still remains a need for a chewing gum including mint flavor and having reduced bitterness as well as methods for making same.